


rubies to remember you by

by xladysaya



Series: Come Back to Me [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Jewel Thief AU, M/M, bc why not, kurotsuki is totally married you can't tell me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 05:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12720810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladysaya/pseuds/xladysaya
Summary: A life of crime is a hard one, but sometimes it's also necessary. They'll do anything for each other, and in the end, they know it'll all pay off.





	rubies to remember you by

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my second gift for the Kurotsuki Gift Exchange for yaoi-pairings on tumblr <3 I know you didn’t ask for anything specific, but I hope you enjoy this! Big thanks to EmeraldWaves for reading this over!

The sapphire necklace felt heavy and cold against Kei's porcelain skin, but a warm thrill already began to trickle through his veins as the store associate gently clipped it around his neck. Kei noticed, with no shortage of disdain, as the associate's fingertips lingered none too subtly against Kei's neck, sliding against the soft skin. Kei let it go, hiding his internal disgust behind a flirty smile and lowered eyelids. It would all be worth it later. 

The associate's eyes roamed every inch of Kei's body like the creep he was, like it wasn't completely  _obvious_ , eventually stopping to marvel at how the necklace fit.

And what a good fit it was.

Kei turned the mirror on the counter towards him, selling the role of high class brat as best he could. And in a way, he sort of was. Though, he wasn't a big fan of sapphire, nor jewels of any sort. Maybe citrine, or any form of gold. Even if they weren't as prized as diamonds or rubies, or  _silver._ They were the closest thing to Tetsurou's eyes, and that's all Kei truly cared about.

"How do I look?" Kei asked sweetly, knowing damn well the answer already. This necklace would've probably made anyone look like a million bucks. The grand jewels lined his neck, at least seven sizable stones encased by gleaming silver frames that made each one look like a snowflake.

If snowflakes were worth a fortune, that is.

Kei bit his lip as his stomach twisted in pleasure, like he could already hear Tetsurou's comments on it.

_"How'd I get so lucky? You're gorgeous baby..."_

Kei could almost feel Tetsurou's hand drift over the necklace, teasingly moving down...farther along Kei's chest until...

Well. It was a nice thought. But unfortunately, Tetsurou wasn't there. Instead, Kei had to deal with this  _cretin_.

"I've never seen anyone look better," the associate said, smirking shamelessly.

And just like that, Kei felt all traces of arousal shrivel up and die. Nice.

Unaware of Kei's displeasure, the associate leaned farther over the glass counter, invading Kei's personal space and blocking his view of the various trinkets within the case.

Kei did his best to not click his tongue. The lapis lazuli encrusted bracelets were a much better sight than  _this_.

"Why don't I ring it up for you and then we can get out of here?" The associate whispered, his hand moving up Kei's forearm. "I live a block south..."

Honestly, this was a fairly high end jewelry store in an upper class mall. How was this guy working here? How had he not been reported yet?

As he spoke, the associate indulged himself with looking at Kei's attire, and well, that was understandable. Tetsurou had advised him to dress 'expensively,' but it was Kei who had taken it upon himself to dress less than  _conservatively_ as well.

What? He secretly liked having the ability to wrangle Tetsurou's gaze towards him with outfits like this, especially when the raven would give him one of those looks that made Kei feel like his clothes were already being ripped off.

It made things less boring, especially after the weeks and weeks of planning that went into this...

Kei's plush bomber jacket slid off one of his shoulders, exposing the thin strap of his white tank top. The amount of skin revealed, coupled with his tight black 'fuck me' jeans made him a force to be reckoned with. Not that Kei dressed like this often, only when he needed to, or to provoke Tetsurou.

_Duty calls though..._

"Mmm, maybe another time," Kei said as he watched the associate practically drool onto the glass. "I want to check out more stores. The necklace has to be perfect, so I need to know all my options you know? But...maybe another time?"

With the question, Kei forced himself to reach out and play with the associate's tie, tugging it forward just so as his eyes flicked to his.

Hook, line, and sinker.

In the next moment, the associate was nodding at him dumbly, handing Kei his business card. Pretending to look at it in all seriousness, Kei's gaze flicked to the case of jewelry, eyeing the ruby studs he'd neglected to see before.

_Tetsurou would look good in those._

Tetsurou looked good in most things, but he had a soft spot for rubies and black onyx, which Kei had yet to spot.

_"I don't know why babe, but they remind me of you. I can't help myself."_

And as the associate removed the stunning sapphire necklace from Kei and waved him off, Kei couldn't fight the smile from blooming on his face.

\--

After grabbing a buttery pretzel and a cinnamon roll (because yes, he had to have both), Kei made his way to the fountain on the third floor. Seeing as how the third floor contained mostly furniture showrooms and not clothing shops, there were far less people milling about.

Especially since there was only an hour until closing.

Purposefully, Kei plopped down on the stone bench in front of the decadent fountain, making sure his jacket slipped off in just the right way.

Kei wasn't a model, but he knew how to get a reaction when he wanted.

Acting oblivious to the footsteps behind him, Kei glanced up at the stone lion heads which lined the fountain, following the water as in trickled down the sculptures.

_Three, two, one..._

The hot puff of air which hit the back of his neck was much appreciated after being grossly ogled all day, and Kei sighed happily. The sensation was followed by the most feather light of kisses, and Tetsurou laughed fondly as he nuzzled Kei's neck.

Kei melted into the touch, but kept his head in check.

"Did you disable the cameras?" Kei asked as he smirked, turning his head to the side just in time for Tetsurou to kiss him quickly on the lips. Kei did his best to not chase after him when he pulled away.

Tetsurou's soft features came into view, his eyes shining more brightly than any of the jewels Kei had seen today. They glowed with affection, a look meant only for Kei. It used to overwhelm him, how much he was obviously loved, but now it was a welcome part of his life.

He was pretty sure he looked at Tetsurou the same way, as embarrassing as it was.

"All done. Did you see where they keep the keys to the cases?" Tetsurou asked, sitting next to Kei with comfortable ease and placing several kisses to Kei's cheek. Their hands interlocked in an instant.

Normally, Kei hated PDA, but oh well. No one was around, and they'd never be back at this mall again. They preferred humble living, away from the hustle and bustle of the city.

After tonight, they'd be able to settle down for good.

"Huh, I'm not sure, did I?" Kei asked, staring up at the ceiling, his eyes widening in mock confusion. "You're the one who was tapping into the cameras at the time. Can't you tell me?"

Kei smiled smugly as he finished off his pretzel, not even having to look at Tetsurou to feel his eyes already narrowing dangerously. Before Kei knew it, there was a large hand wrapping gently around his neck, much better than any dumb necklace.

Kei gasped at the slight pressure, his head tilting to meet Tetsurou's gaze once again.

And fuck, that  _expression_.

Tetsurou's eyes gleamed with something fiery, strong and dangerous like the rubies he loved so much, the golden hues darkening into something more primal. "Oh I can, after you tell me why you let that guy touch you so much," Tetsurou practically growled, and Kei couldn't help the rush of satisfaction he got from it.

See? He knew how to get a reaction.

"It was only a few brushes of his hand, I was playing the part remember?" Kei taunted, throwing Tetsurou's words back at him. This was the game they liked to play. Kei only did what was necessary to sell his persona, nothing more, and Tetsurou knew it. Still, it didn't mean he didn't get jealous.

They both did, when it was Tetsurou doing the scoping out.

Tetsurou pouted, actually  _pouted_ , and Kei snorted. "I don't like it when other people touch you, you're--"

"Yours? Completely," Kei said with a smirk. "That didn't stop you from flirting with the security guard earlier."

With that Tetsurou whined. "I  _knew_ you were jealous. I had to figure out when his shift ended! And he wasn't even my type!"

"Oh? What's your type then?" Kei goaded, pushing Tetsurou's hand away playfully so he could dig into his cinnamon roll. It would get cold otherwise.

Kei hummed to himself, happy with Tetsurou's playful nudge of the shoulder. Kei obviously knew the answer to the question, had for years.

They were in this together, this game of life, until the end of time. Kei no longer doubted what they had, they'd built up so much trust over the years that it was nearly impossible to shatter.

In truth, Kei was happy, almost beyond it. All he needed was that big house in the country, and Tetsurou by his side.

And soon, soon he'd have that too.

Still, it didn't stop them from feeling jealous and possessive. It was just their way, and it spiced things up. It was more for play than anything though. Kei never thought Tetsurou would leave him, and he'd never leave Tetsurou.

So when Tetsurou finally said...

"You're my type. You and only you, you brat."

...it was exactly what Kei wanted to hear. And what he wanted, Tetsurou always gave him.

\--

They hadn't planned on becoming master jewel thieves. It was one of those things that just sort of happened. Tetsurou grinned to himself as he stared at the top of the air vent he was currently hiding in.

He brought his wrist up to his face, looking at the time as the seconds ticked by agonizingly slow.

Tetsurou was antsy.  _Excited_. He wanted to move things along, he wanted this to end.

As much as he looked back on this chapter of their lives with fondness, Tetsurou was ready to settle down, to spend the rest of his life with Kei and be a boring, old married couple.

 _Soon_.

The mall had closed just shy of an hour ago, and he could hear the last of the shop gates being shut and locked for the night. The change of the security guards would be happening in thirty minutes, once the mall was empty and desolate.

They'd have a fifteen minute window then. It was all they needed.

The keys he'd snagged off the morning security guard weighed heavy in his pocket, and he anxiously reached up to touch the gold chain around his neck.

A necklace from the first store they'd ever robbed, a gift from Kei.

 _Kei_.

At the thought of his blond, Tetsurou grinned.  _Soon we'll have it all._

Images of a ‘for sale’ sign flashed in his head, and before he knew it, Tetsurou was daydreaming again.

He and Kei had met in their first year of college, and it had been nothing short of a perfect match. Tetsurou had never loved anyone more, and probably never would again. They dated through college, figuring each other out, learning how to trust each other, how to  _communicate_.

Through misunderstandings and forgiveness, through turmoil and peace, they'd come a long way. Tetsurou wouldn't trade any of it for the world.

At the end of college, with his degree in his hand, Tetsurou knew exactly what he wanted; a life with Kei. But life was tougher than they'd thought, especially being so young.

Good jobs were hard to come by, affordable living even harder.

Tetsurou longed for fresh air and leisure time with his blond, not the smog and overtime which came with the city. He could tell Kei detested the cramped apartment they shared, along with his stale office job and traffic ridden commute.

Tetsurou had grown up in the city, but he definitely didn't want to die there. It was time for a change, but change meant money, little of which they possessed.

But well, they were both smart, maybe too damn smart. Tetsurou knew how to charm, Kei knew how to observe, and they both knew how to plan and strive for what they wanted.

And thus, the heists became an integral part of their lives.

They didn't live lavishly off their hauls, no. They sold the goods on the criminal market, saving up the money little by little, becoming richer with each job.

Again, they knew how to plan, and they were far from stupid. They knew what they wanted, and what they wanted...

_The muddied ‘for sale’ sign shook in the wind, the smell of overgrown weeds and damp soil rushing through the air around them. Wordlessly, Kei stepped forward, holding the sign steady so he could marvel at the home without distractions._

_Somehow, the image burned itself into Tetsurou's brain. Kei, glowing and beautiful against the overcast sky, dull for sale sign in hand. Perfect._

_With a smile, Tetsurou followed the blond's eyes, landing on the large, beat up home in front of them. There was a long winding cobblestone path, eventually leading to the dusty porch steps with antique railing. The high set double doors looked inviting despite the peeled paint, and the roof's shingles needed some serious repair. But the house came with five rooms, a large kitchen, and an acre of land with no neighbors for miles._

_They could update the appliances, build a fence for their yard, and live in peace for the rest of their days. With some remodeling and renovation, it would be grand, luxurious. Theirs._

_Tetsurou let his feet scuff against the dirt road, the particles blowing away in the wind as he grabbed his boyfriend's hand. He was already set in his resolve, but he was part of a team._

_Kei met his gaze, squeezing his hand in return. They exchanged a look, hopeful and accepting of the risks, and like that, the promise was made._

And now, there was no going back.

By the end of the week, they'd have that big house all to themselves, forever.

The light on Tetsurou's watch lit up the dark vents, alerting him to the time. Not even thirty seconds later, Kei was signaling him in his earpiece, his voice containing the edge of excitement which coursed through Tetsurou.

"The rotation of the guards is happening now. We have fifteen minutes."

Fifteen minutes until they were free from this life.

Tetsurou signaled back an affirmative before removing the vent cover, dropping down with complete trust in Kei's ability to disable the motion censors by disabling the mall's power grid. It would hardly be noticeable since most of the shops were dark anyways, and the security guards who relied on outside lighting were missing in action for the next few minutes.

They had to be efficient basically, and they had the routine down.

Like a cat, Tetsurou moved throughout the store, making sure to not be visible through the chained gate. The cameras were on a loop thanks to his earlier work, and he confidently grabbed the keys from the combination safe underneath the register. Sometimes it paid for Kei to flirt with the sales associates, though Tetsurou still wasn't a fan.

But it worked to their advantage. They knew the ins and out of this store as if they owned the place themselves, all the result of hours of reconnaissance.

Patience truly was a virtue.

Without delay, Tetsurou gained access to the many different deposit lockers which held the most expensive jewels. He made sure to wear gloves when handling them, removing only one item from each locker. They didn't need much this time, only the most valuable.

They'd been saving up for a while, stealing in moderation and budgeting accordingly. Tetsurou knew what every gemstone and cut was worth, and he knew how much he needed.

That of course didn't stop him from splurging every now and again.

After he'd collected the necessary pendants and gems, he safely closed the lockers, delivering the keys back to the main safe in the exact same order as before.

Nothing looked touched, nothing out of place.

Then he made his way to the case he'd had his eyes on, and heard Kei's words carry through the earpiece.

"You're seriously getting the rubies?"

Tetsurou couldn't help but chuckle. "You said they'd look good on me. But don't worry, that's not all I'm grabbing."

He heard static for a second after that as he busied himself with fetching the ruby earrings, his eyes darting for the other item he desired...

Then, Kei's voice came through again, small and soft. "Be quick. I want to go home."

It was like an arrow through Tetsurou's heart, and he willed himself to keep his hands steady as he scooped up the diamond encrusted gold wedding band.

It would look nice on Kei's finger, he thought.

_Home. We'll be home soon._

And not their shitty, thin walled apartment, but the home they'd always dreamed of.

"Two minutes," Kei's voice reminded just as Tetsurou was putting the last of the store back in order, and doing his final sweep. Huh, he was early.

It really was the best day ever.

As the sound of steps came from the mall's corridor, signaling the gradual return of patrol, Tetsurou slipped back up into the vents, as if he'd never been there at all.

\--

They'd parked their beat up sedan in a parking structure in one of the adjacent shopping plazas, one still busy with people coming from late night showings at the movie theater.

In short, Tetsurou blended in smoothly with all the other people milling about the parking structure, no one taking even a second glance at his messenger bag.

He looked like a normal grad student, slipping into his dinged up, but affordable car. Of course, he was anything but.

The first thing he did after shutting the driver side door was lean over to capture Kei's lips in a searing kiss, one which was wholeheartedly returned. They separated, sharing a giddy laugh, not unlike back when they were still freshman in college on their first date.

It made Tetsurou's heart soar. Nothing could ruin his mood right then. Despite the immoral means of obtaining it, the bag of jewels felt light against his side, and he tossed it into the backseat without a care in the world.

Kei rolled his eyes, shaking his head fondly as they shared their quiet moment, taking everything in. They were done, free.

Kei bit his lip, tilting his head towards the jewels in just the right way to make Tetsurou fall in love all over again.

"Do you want to cash the stuff in now?" Kei asked, and Tetsurou swore it was the first time he'd ever seen him vibrate in his seat. He couldn't blame him, Tetsurou was just as hyped up to be finished with the job.

He laughed, pulling the blond in for a kiss as he started up the car. It was nearing midnight, but for two experienced jewel thieves, it was never too late to make a buck. They'd get to bed late, but oh well, they could go one more day without sleep.

After all, they had a real estate arrangement to make. They had a lot of future arrangements to make, and Tetsurou couldn't wait.

Letting the relief sink deep into his bones, Tetsurou nodded, slow and sure.

"You read my mind," he said, pulling out of the parking structure and racing down the desolate city streets, Kei's hand in his own.

\--

They took down their new home's ‘for sale’ sign about a week later, equipped with a plethora of furniture and design catalogs and a moving truck. It was sunny outside, the weather pleasant, and Kei's ring shone in the light.

Tetsurou had been right. It looked perfect on him. And the ruby earrings were pretty good on Tetsurou, if he did say so himself.

Laughing, Kei kissed Tetsurou's cheek before they finally walked down the path to their new home, knowing weeks of work and remodeling were ahead of them. But that was fine.

With Kei, everyday would be bright and warm, no matter how bad Tetsurou was at building shit or putting down floors. It would work out in the end, as long as they were together.

And for once, they didn't have to worry about the expense. In fact, they never would, ever again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And they lived happily ever after.  
> OR DID THEY. 
> 
> Tbh I accidentally fell in love with this AU, so I have a feeling I'll return to it to deliver a healthy dose of angst, but for now, enjoy all the fluff! Thanks so much for reading! Comments are much appreciated <3 
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/itsloveuasshole)  
> [Tumblr](http://its-love-u-asshole.tumblr.com)


End file.
